<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who Let the Wolf Pups Out? by MerCevans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691730">Who Let the Wolf Pups Out?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans'>MerCevans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Control Issues, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Theo Raeken, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Puppy Love, Stilinski Family Feels, Werebabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:35:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerCevans/pseuds/MerCevans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Theo come down right now!" Stiles shouted starling Theo.</p><p>When Theo arrived to the living room he saw his son playing with two adorable puppies.</p><p>"Not my fault. I didn't bring them" Theo claimed.</p><p>"Look again" Stiles insisted.</p><p>Wait.</p><p>"Stiles, Where are the girls?" Theo asked his husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who Let the Wolf Pups Out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“THEO. Theo come down RIGHT NOW!” Stiles shouted to his husband from the living room in a panicked tone.</p><p> </p><p>Theo was laying on their bed resting a little bit after coming home from work at the hospital, but he quickly got up and went to meet his husband. It was unusual for Stiles to call Theo when the kids weren’t behaving. Stiles was actually the strict dad, authority poured from inside him. Who would have thought that little <em>Mischief</em> will have ended being the most responsible of the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>It had been seven years since they got married, and they had been together for almost ten. Looking back Theo could not believe how much his life had changed.</p><p> </p><p>After coming back from hell and beating the Beast, Theo stayed in Beacon Hills. He wanted to repair the damage he did to the pack. He actually wanted to be part of it this time, and in the end he managed to gain everyone’s trust. Stiles was the hardest one.</p><p> </p><p>Theo couldn’t really blame him. The first time the chimera came back to Beacon Hills with the Dread Doctors, Stiles was wary, and no one believed him. If the Pack would have listened to Stiles, Theo would have never been so close to almost succeeded at his plans.</p><p> </p><p>Getting Stiles’s approval to be a pack member was tough. Scott tried to help pairing them together on stakeouts and to research, so Stiles would see that Theo had really changed.</p><p> </p><p>But Theo and Stiles are two forces meant to collide. Since the begining of their relationship when they were kids, there was this bond that united them. They undestood the other better than anyone else, and Stiles could see that Theo was different, that he wanted to change, but at the same time he was still mad at the chimera for betraying him. They both had strong characters and if you added the unresolved attraction they felt towards the other, the constant arguments between the pair were not something strange. But it was thanks to one of them that they got together in the end.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“You’re wrong Theo! That’s not a good way to solve this.” Stiles angrily said </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Could you just trust me? Just this time Stiles, please?! Theo begged.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“No, I won’t! You’re going to get us killed!” Stiles argued.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“If the plan came from someone else you will like it! Just shut up!” Theo shouted hurt at the human’s attitude</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Make me!” Stiles shouted back.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Theo walked towards the human until they were in front of each other, he grabbed Stiles’s face and kissed him. Stiles froze, he could feel Theo’s lips against his. They were demanding, like Theo needed to kiss him to be able to breath. Stiles didn’t have time to recover from the shock before the kiss ended. Theo felt rejected as Stiles hadn’t kissed back. But now it was Stiles’s turn to surprised the other, because the human clutched Theo’s hoddie and brought back their lips together. The kiss left them both breathless.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine we go with your idea” Stiles said panting.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>“We’re a good team Stiles, just admit it” Theo smirked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And they still were. A great team. Them and their three children. Their boy, Thomas Allen Stilinski-Raeken, he was six years old and he was the biological son of Stiles and the subrrogate they used to conceive him. And their twin princesses, Claudia Alexandra Stilinski-Raeken and Aria Taranee Stilinski-Raeken, they were four years old and biologically Theo’s. Oh, and the twins were also werewolves.</p><p> </p><p>Theo never thought he could have a family after his personal experience, but he loved them with everything in him. He would do anything to protect them. <em>Anything</em>. And he knew that Stiles would too.</p><p> </p><p>Coming downstairs, Theo entered the living room and saw an agitated Stiles.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Theo asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Look!” Stiles said pointing at his son. Theo looked and shock came to his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault.” The chimera proclaimed. Stiles glared at his husband with an incredulous expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What!?” Stiles shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“Not my fault. I don’t know how or where Thomas got the puppies, I did not bring them home, I would have asked you first” Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>The scene on the living room was quite picturesque. Thomas was giggling and running around playing catch with two adorable puppies. Theo was not really surprised that Thomas managed to fool his dads to bring the puppies home. Oh he was so like his father, innocent-like exterior with a little devil inside him.</p><p> </p><p>“Theo, love, please look at it again, I am not overreacting about our son sneaking some stray dogs home.” Stiles said in a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p>Theo looked at his son again. The pups were barking and is that a <em>howl?!.</em>They were also identical so they had to be siblings. Speaking of siblings, where were the girls, Theo could smell them in the room… and then something <em>cliked</em> inside Theo’s mind. Oh no. <em>Oh my god</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are the girls?” Theo asked pointing with his finger at his son and the pups.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes, you got it right, I knew I’d married a smart man” Stiles said with his usual sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>Theo eyes widened in pure shock. “How!? Oh my God Stiles!” Theo said glaring at his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“I was hoping you could tell me <em>Darling</em>, since you happen to be able to shift into a big black wolf.” Stiles responded</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t show them to do that! I didn’t even <em>know</em> they could do that! So far all I’ve been teaching them is to control their eyes so they don’t flash them unconsciously, and how to hide their claws so they don’t hurt a classmate” Theo explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, <em>fix</em> it!” Stiles said.</p><p> </p><p>“And how am I supposed to do that!” Theo said panicking.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care what you have to do! Flash your eyes, growl or howl at them! I am not accepting the fact that I have to walk my baby girls to pee in a park two times per day!” Stiles stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Aria Stop!” Thomas shouted while laughing when her sister bite his shoe in a attempt to make him play more.</p><p> </p><p>“He distinguishs them” Stiles muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah” Theo agreed. Claudia went to her parents sitting in front of them and barking, clearly complaining that her dads were boring and were not playing with them. Theo flashed his eyes at her and she flashed them back.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she is responsive at least” Theo said.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank god! Now turn them bac-…” Stiles started to say but got interrupted by his son’s laugh provoked by her sister licking his face. Both Stiles and Theo looked at the scene with fondness.</p><p> </p><p>Claudia barked again moving her tail in a happy gesture and caressing Theo’s leg with her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do anything yet, I’m going to pick up the camera” Stiles said before running upstairs to his office.</p><p> </p><p>Theo kneeled to pet her daughter. “What happened Clauds? What made you and your sister shift?” Theo asked smiling.</p><p> </p><p>Stiles came back with the camera. “Okay, Clauds with your brother, let’s take some pictures” Stiles commands. Stiles had to admitt that the girls were beautiful wolf pups.</p><p> </p><p>“Papa! Turn into a wolf too!” Thomas demanded</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve heard him Papa” Stiles said smirking to his husband. Theo huffed a laugh and did as he was asked.</p><p> </p><p>The girls got super excited when they saw that their Papa was now a wolf like them. Theo thought that maybe showing them how the shift worked might help them to turn back. But he was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed and the girls did not show any sings of wanting to change back anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>“Are they going to stay like that forever?” Thomas asked his Dad</p><p> </p><p>“No, of course no Tommy, your Papa is going to <em>fix</em> it” Stiles assured his son caressing his hair while sitting on the sofa and watching an irritated Theo <em>begging</em> his daughters to shift back.</p><p> </p><p>“Agrr! Stiles I don’t know what else to do!” Theo said in desperation</p><p> </p><p>“I guess the only thing we can do is make them tired so they can not longer mantain the shift” Stiles concluded.</p><p> </p><p>Theo huffed in annoyance, turning back into his wolf form to play with her daughters once again.</p><p> </p><p>Two hours later Stiles felt a hand on his shoulder. Stiles opened his eyes and saw Theo with a smile pointing at her two <em>human </em>daughters sleeping peacefully on the floor. Stiles wanted to scream in joy but Theo gestured to his lap where his son was sleeping calmly.</p><p> </p><p>Theo cocked his head in the direction of the bedrooms so Stiles took his son to transport him upstairs, while Theo grabbed the girls.</p><p> </p><p>After putting their children on their respective beds the pair finally rested after a very long day. </p><p> </p><p>“Well done my wolf” Stiles said seductively before kissing his husband full on the lips, guiding him toward their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Theo didn’t sleep much that night, but he wasn’t complaining <em>at all</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I had this idea in my mind and I had to write it hahaha</p><p>I love the idea of Parents Steo!</p><p>Hope you liked it! and if you did you can leave kudos or comments if you feel like it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>